A flat panel display system is based on the generation of photo-luminescence within a light cavity structure. Optical power is delivered to the light emissive pixels in a controlled fashion through the use of optical waveguides and a novel addressing scheme employing Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices. The energy efficiency of the display results from employing efficient, innovative photo-luminescent species in the emissive pixels and from an optical cavity architecture, which enhances the excitation processes operating inside the pixel. The present system is thin, light weight, power efficient and cost competitive to produce when compared to existing technologies. Further advantages realized by the present system include high readability in varying lighting conditions, high color gamut, viewing angle independence, size scalability without brightness and color quality sacrifice, rugged solid-state construction, vibration insensitivity and size independence. The present invention has potential applications in military, personal computing and digital HDTV systems, multi-media, medical and broadband imaging displays and large-screen display systems. Defense applications may range from full-color, high-resolution, see-through binocular displays to 60-inch diagonal digital command center displays. The new display system employs the physical phenomena of photo-luminescence in a flat-panel display system.
Previously, Newsome disclosed the use of upconverting phosphors and optical matrix addressing scheme to produce a visible display in U.S. Pat. No. 6,028,977. Upconverting phosphors are excited by infrared light; this method of visible light generation is typically less efficient than downconversion (luminescent) methods like direct fluorescence or phosphorescence, to produce visible light. Furthermore, the present invention differs from the prior art in that a different addressing scheme is employed to activate light emission from a particular emissive pixel. The method and device disclosed herein does not require that two optical waveguides intersect at each light emissive pixel. Furthermore, novel optical cavity structures, in the form of optical light emitting resonators, are disclosed for the emissive pixels in the present invention.
Additionally, in U.S. Patent Application Publication US2002/0003928A1, Bischel et al. discloses a number of structures for coupling light from the optical waveguide to a radiating pixel element. The use of reflective structures to redirect some of the excitation energy to the emissive medium is disclosed. In the present invention, we disclose the use of novel optical cavity structures, in the form of ring or disk resonators, the resonators themselves modified to affect the emission of visible light.
The use of such resonators further allows for a noyel method of control of the emission intensity, through the use of Micro-Electro-Mechanical Systems (MEMS) devices to alter the degree of power coupling between the light power delivering waveguide and the emissive resonator pixel. Such means have been disclosed in control of the power coupling to opto-electronic filters for telecommunications applications. In this case, the control function is used to tune the filter. Control over the power coupling is described in “A MEMS-Actuated Tunable Microdisk Resonator”, by Ming-Chang M. Lee and Ming C. Wu, paper MC3, 2003 IEEE/LEOS International Conference on Optical MEMS, 18-21 Aug. 2003.